Endless war: Before, during, after
by Anna-Selene-Darkness
Summary: Well, I decided to try to write about anime series.
1. I couldn't wait

**A/N: How many of you watched "Underworld: The Endless war"? I did and I have to say you that it is amazing. Trust me. Well, this one is going to tell about moments happened before, during and after this anime series. But I use only third part; I mean the part with Michael. I hope that you are going to enjoy. Tell me if you like it or don't. This is a test version. If you don't like it I don't write more.**

* * *

Selene was nervous. Actually she was in panic but still tried to calm herself down. Michael and she decided to arrive in France with difference in one day. It was a little dangerous to be together. This damned lycan knew about them. He expected them. Michael and Selene hoped that their little ruse could help them to deceive him. So, she had been in France already and now she expected her Michael in her hotel room. He promised to be here in 10 minutes. It was two hours ago. She thought about all bad things. Humankind could get him or this lycan. Michael had been living as a hybrid during six months already but still he could act like a little child. It was hard to make him angry… but it was also hard to make him stop doing that he wanted. Well, may be his obstinacy was one of the things that Selene loved in him. She had never thought about the reasons of her love to him. She just loved and enjoyed it.

She was going to leave the room and go to the city to search for him when somebody knocked at the door. Michael?

Selene was already opening the door when she understood that she didn't even ask if it was Michael or somebody else. Well, they had never spent a day without each other before…

Thankfully it was Michael. They just looked at each other for a second. In the next second they were already in each other's embrace.

"Where have you been?" Selene whispered, squeezing him even harder. "I…worried."

Michael smiled in her hair. Selene still tried to hide her emotions. Her last words were very important for him.

"I came upon the patrol. I needed some time to take the lead" he answered trying to press her closer but she suddenly moved away.

"I asked you to be careful!" Selene's eyes looked at his chest looking for wounds from bullets. And of course there were some of them. She sighted. "Sit and take off your shirt."

Michael sighed but did as she told. "They have already disappeared, Selene."

She came back from the bathroom with basin full of water and rag. She sat in the chair n the opposite side of him and slowly started to wipe off blood from his chest. Michael closed his eyes. The feeling was pleasant.

"Be careful for the next time. At least for me, OK?" Selene looked at him. He opened his eyes.

"I'm always careful." Michael took her hand with rag in his own hands and pressed to his lips. The rag fell on the floor as he slowly pressed Selene to his a little wet chest. Her lips found his in gently kiss.

They stayed like this for a long minute or two but finally Michael's arm slowly started to caress her hip. Another arm unzipped her corset and suit. Michael left Selene's lips to take off her boots. He gently kissed her foot, so small in his arms. Selene sighed and took off her suit from her shoulders to let him kiss her neck and breasts. But Michael only made her stand up. Selene closed her eyes as she felt that his strong hands pulled off her suit. Now she was full naked before his eyes. And again she could see his delight in his eyes when he scrutinized every centimeter of her skin. And suddenly he picked up her naked body, so slight and imponderable for him, and put her on the bed.

Selene squeezed Michael's shoulders as he gently bit her nipples. Selene's hands impatiently unzipped his pants. Finally she did it and twined her legs around his hips. Michael's lips kissed her breast for the last time and came back to her own lips. Selene panted. She was ready. Slowly, as they both liked, he entered her. Strange, but her coolness only made everything better and more enjoyable. Soon the room was full of moans, screams, heavy breathing, whispers and words of love. Selene moaned and screamed again and again as Michael entered a little deeper with every motion. She always had several orgasms during lovemaking with Michael. And every next orgasm was better than previous. And when she felt like if she was going to die from pleasure everything was finished.

Michael lied down near her, gently caressing her cheek. Selene moved closer and put her head on his warm chest. Michael's arm stroked her hair.

"We both should sleep for a little" he whispered kissing crown of the head. "We have a fight tomorrow."

Selene nodded and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. But still her heart was throbbing.

"I can't." she finally whispered.

* * *

**A/N: OK, now tell me if you want to read more about "Endless war" or not. Pleaaaaaase?))))**


	2. Welcome to the bathroom

**A/N: It's Anna again. And I decided to write more again. Let's see if you are going to like it or not.**

* * *

"I can't." whispered Selene. "I'm nervous a little.'  
"You have to relax then" Michael kissed her check and rose to his feet.

"Hey" Selene sat up, following him with her eyes. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Michael didn't say anything but came into the bathroom. Selene could hear sound of water there. Was he going to take a bath?

Selene lay back on the pillows. Now when there was no Michael near her Selene's mind came back to the third lycan brother. He was old, not as old as she was but he had a lot of power. Well, she have already killed who of three lycan brothers. And now she became even stronger. Firstly, she had Corvinus' blood in her veins. Secondly, she had Michael, her friend, her lover… her world. Selene sighed. Now he came back in her mind again.

Not just in mind. Michael came back to the room again.

"Let's go" He took Selene in his arms. She exclaimed but twisted her hands around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh" Michael came into the bathroom with Selene in his hands. There was a bath full of water. Michael gently put her there. Selene closed her eyes. The water was so warm… Michael was right. It really helped her to relax. She squeezed his hand and slowly pulled him closer.

"Do you want to keep me company?"

Michael looked at her. He was smiling.

_Why not?_

* * *

They were lying in the bath together. His warm arms squeezed her softly, Selene's head was pressed to his chest. Everything was so weakening. Everything was like Michael promised. Selene's eyes closed.

Suddenly she opened them again:

"Michael?"

"What?"

"Be careful tomorrow. OK?" Selene kissed his chest. "I can't live without you anymore. I got accustomed to you." She sighted and bit her lip. "Immortals don't fell in love often, Michael. Only several of us did. But if it happens… it would last forever."

Michael stopped breathing. The thighs she said were very important for him. Well, they became closer to each other with every day. But he still missed his old life. All, that he was living for now was she. And Selene knew it, trying to make his life a little better using her words. It didn't happen often… but it made him happier than he was before he met her.

But now they both needed some relax before the fight with the lycan lord. Selene told that he was powerful and dangerous. Michael had no reason for doubt as to her words, but he didn't believe that somebody could kill them now, after Markus' death. So, Selene was right when she told him to be more careful.

His bravery developed into rashness sometimes.

Michael gently kissed her check.

"Let's go to bed. I think that you are ready to sleep."

Selene nodded and turned the water off yawning.

* * *

**A/N: This one is very short, I know. I have exams soon and I finished school (Thanks God! Finally!), so…**


	3. Lycan's dream

**A/N: I don't know why, but I want to finish with this story as soon as possible. I have a lot of things to do. Mainly I mean my videos and my unfinished book. But I still remember about this story! And I finally started to write about real events of Endless war.**

* * *

When Michael woke up it was already dark. He sat. Selene still was sleeping near him hugging the pillow. Michael looked at her and smiled softly then looked at the clock. It was not very late yet. The sun set only 30 minutes ago. He lay back on the pillows again and hugged sleeping Selene. They still had a little time to relax.

Selene often woke up before him and then their "day" started. The moved from place to place. Michael liked that he could just lie for a little near her, watching how she slept. Without her latex one-piece suit and sleeping in silence she looked so innocent. It was like if soft gently Selene, who was known only by Michael, came from cold Death Dealer.

But everything in the world has to be ended sooner or later. Selene whispered his name and slowly opened her eyes. Firstly she looked around and then her eyes spotted on Michael's face.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi. Sleep well?"

"Yes. Is it late?" she tried to sit, but he squeezed her harder a little and pressed her closer to his chest.

"Not enough!" Michael smiled. She didn't protest and put her head on his chest.

They stayed like this for a minute or two and then Selene finally moved away from his embrace and sat. She looked at the clock and sighed.

"We have to go now."

Michael nodded and looked at the floor trying to find his clothes.

* * *

"So, do you have any plan, Selene?" Asked Michael when they went out of the hotel.

"There is one man. He told me that the lycan now lives in the "Tati" hotel."

"Which man?" Michael lifted his eyebrow.

"Michael!"

"OK, what's with lycan?"

"This man is going to tell me when the lycan will be there. But for now we should separate again. It's easier to escape humans alone, you know." Selene sighed. She quickly stood on tiptoe and kissed him. In the next moment she was already walking in the end on the street.

Michael slowly licked his lips trying to keep the taste of her own lips. Then he turned and went to the "Tati" hotel.

**It would be better to be closer…**

* * *

The girl was a blonde. But he couldn't recollect her name. Jessica? Amber? Julia? Carrie? There were too much girls. Every day he had a new one in his bed. And they all were ready to do everything that he wanted. Sometimes he wondered why. Of course everything was in the sex. Immortals were more than great in bed.

He enjoyed the process, of course. But even moaning girl on the top of him couldn't break his thoughts about damned vampire girl Selene. Damned Death Dealer! She killed two of his brothers! And now she was going to kill him. But things were different this time. He knew her weak side. She was in love!

As first he was going to kill her. But now he understood that it was too easy. Firstly he should kill her hybrid lover. She will be broken forever. With broken heart and without reason to live she will be sorry sight. She would be glad to be dead, she will ask him to kill her. But he will not do it, of course. He will keep her alive to see her pain and suffering. And then his revenge will be full.

The idea gave him a lot of pleasure which with mix of sexual pleasure quickly brought him to orgasm.

His claws tore the crying blonde's back. The smell of fresh blood filled the room. The girl screamed in pain. He smiled. He imagined that it was blood of Death Dealer's lover on his claws.

* * *

Michael sighted. How much time passed since they separated? Where was Selene? Was she OK? Why didn't she call?

He worried too much about her sometimes. Humans now destroyed vampires and lycans. Sometimes he tried to guess himself human again. He would be like the others. May be as a doctor he would be the one who would help to kill "monsters". He could help to kill Selene as well… Shit! He shook his head. He still wanted to be a human. But humankind was killer for Selene and him now. Michael wasn't sure if he liked humankind anymore or not. It was enough to drive him crazy.

Selene didn't feel better. She has never killed humans before. She remembered herself as a mortal girl. Her mother, father, sister and nieces were humans as well.

They talked about it several times. Selene said that she was going to do everything to protect him and her. Even if she was going to kill humans to do it.

Michael sighed and shook his head. It's better to stop worry. And the only way to stop worry was…

Michael took his telephone in his hands.

Selene was going to call Michael herself and tell him that the lycan was in the hotel with one of his whores when her telephone started to vibrate. She pressed it to her ear.

"Michael?" she asked and then understood that it was stupid question. He was the only one who could call her. He was the only one who knew her telephone number.

"Selene" she heard his so familiar and native voice.


End file.
